Getting revenge
by divergentloverxoxo
Summary: Tris wants nothing more than to get her revenge on the man who took her life from her. How far are people willing to go to get revenge...? I'd say pretty far. Because to Tris, revenge is as sweet as a slice of dauntless cake. TITLE CHANGE: WAS WHERE I'LL BE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Muffins, it's me again, the girl who wrote** _ **A Single Rose, Erudite prodigy, A life worth living (part 1), and Dauntless Daycare.**_ **I had this amazing thought about writing something like this, and I just couldn't shake it off my mind. I bet you're all thinking, she's just gonna give up on this story like the others, which could be true. But I went through a very tough time. I'm Bulimic and I was going to therapy. But anyways, I DON'T OWN DIVERGENT, Enjoy the story :D**

 **Tris POV**

I don't remember what it's like to feel pain, or happiness, or love. But I do remember what it's like to feel lonely, I feel it every day. I still remember that night, the night I died.

 _Flash back_

 _I pull my hoodie closer to me, as if I'm trying to become the hoodie. The cold air bites at my face, or any inch of skin it can find. My dress is ripped, my phone is gone, but at that party I felt alive. I still remember the strong taste of alcohol, the blaring sound of music, the party. I smile at the thought and continue walking._

 _I wonder if my family's worried. I did tell them that I was going to a charity fundraiser, but by now I'm sure they know it's not true. But oh well, I'll face them when I get home. I start to hear sirens, and then I'm approaching an ambulance, blocking my way to get home. I keep walking towards it until a police officer stops me. "Ma'am, you can't walk beyond here." He says, and I sigh. "That's the way back to my house." I say, pointing._

" _I'm sorry, but you'll have to find another way home." He turns back to his friends, and I walk towards Liberty Street. To get home now, I'll have to walk through an alley that my parents tell me never to go in. But what's the worst that can happen, right?_

 _My skin crawls, and I keep walking straight. I halt quickly as I see something black run in front of me. "Hello?" I call but to no avail. I start to walk again, until I'm grabbed from behind. I try to scream, but a hand is thrown over my mouth, and soon a blindfold is thrown over my eyes. I kick and thrash, until I feel my feet leave the ground._

 _I hear the sound of rushing water, and water crashing down on rocks. "Hello Tris." A cold voice says, and my eyes grow wide. "Peter?" I ask, but my voice is muffled in his hands. He takes his hand off my mouth, but doesn't release his death grip on me. "You should've said yes." He says, and I feel him slip his hands under my dress._

 _I scream, but this is the chasm, nobody can hear me, right? I break one hand loose, and punch him in the nose, he screams and I take this as my chance to run. I had hope that is until I felt a painful amount of force grab my hair. I scream, and I feel him punch me in the mouth and start dragging me again. "No, please Peter." I cry, and once again my feet are lifted off the ground and over the chasm. "PETER PLEASE!" I cry, and he just holds me there._

" _Sorry, Tris. But I need you out of my way." He says, and I feel his grip let go of me. I scream, and I feel myself dropping, dropping, and then nothing._

Hello, my name was Tris Prior. I died on October eleventh at the age of fifteen. I used to be everything, the life of the school, the "it" girl, the girl everyone wanted to be friends with. But now, what am I now? I'm nothing. I'm a gust of wind in a hurricane. I'm a particle in the same air that we breathe.

They found my body washed down stream a day later. I sat at my funeral, watching as nearly the entire school came to say their goodbyes. I watched as the people wept, I watched as my parents wept in front of everyone, I watched as my best friends screamed and wept at my grave and had to be pulled away by my guy friends, I watched as my brother apologized for everything he said to me, I watched as everything was taken from me.

In high school I had everything. I had the looks, the friends, and the money. But now all I have is the empty silence of nobody. But being dead isn't all bad. I get to scare the shit out of people, I can do everything a human can do, except be seen or heard or loved.

Today is the one year anniversary since I died, and I shall be at school, sitting at my spot at the lunch table. Funny thing is that they still leave my spot at the lunch table. I walk into the building that I use to call school, and wait for everyone to come.

It's sad to know that none of my friends can see, or hear me. But I still enjoy feeling their presence. I hear the bell ring, and students start filing in. First in is Christina and Will, then its Lynn and Al, then Marlene and Uriah, then Zeke and Shauna, and finally Four. Four, the guy who was an asshole, but the guy I liked.

"Guys?" Marlene says, and the group looks at her. "Did anyone go to her grave?" She asks, her eyes low and plain. There's a bunch of yeahs from everyone, except Four. "Four? Did you?" Zeke asks, and Four shakes his head. "I don't want to be reminded." He says, his voice flat. The group stays silent for the rest of the time until the bell rings. Tori, my old teacher, walks in silent and starts writing on the board.

The day has past by uneventful, but I don't sit at the lunch table today. Instead, I'm going to scare the crap out of someone. The guy who ended my life. I find him walking in an empty hallway, smiling. It disgusts me to see him this happy. I look at the light, and close my eyes. Soon I start hearing the sound of flickering lights.

I open my eyes to see him slowing down, and that's when the lights shut off. I see him stop dead in his tracks and look around. My vision snaps towards a book on top of a locker, and I watch as it falls to the ground. He looks towards the book with big eyes. "Who's there?" He snarls, and I start writing on the wall.

I watch as he pales, and looks at what I wrote. _It's me Asshole._ I watch him sprint out of the hallway, cursing loudly. I don't follow him though. Instead the lights turn back on, and I keep walking down the deserted hallway.

I'm about to grab a doorknob, but I freeze when it starts turning. I see the door open, and there stands Four, with a frightened expression. "Tris?" He asks, locking eyes with mine.

 **What'd you think? Should I keep going?**


	2. Chapter 2 into the void

**HELLO MUFFINS! I'm so happy with all the reviews I got, ILYGSFM! I wouldn't be where I am without you. I've won eight young author contests. I wouldn't be here with all of your critiques and pointers. Also, I would love to hear how your day went, or week. Enjoy.**

Tris POV

" _Tris?" He asks, his eyes locking with mine._

"H-how… What the fu…" I say, completely dumbfounded that he can see me. "This must be a joke. My imagination must be playing a prank on me." He says, pinching himself over and over until he's left a red indent in his forearm.

"You can see me?" I ask quietly, not looking at him. He stands there, not saying anything. I snap my finger in front of his face. "Hello, talk. Make sure I'm not just making this up." I say, and he looks at me. "Everyone thinks you're dead, how can you be hiding a secret like this from them?" He asks, quiet but deadly.

"Four, I am dead." I say with a straight face. He starts to turn around, but I try to grab his arm. I gasp when I notice I'm able too. "Oh my god." I whisper, putting my hand over my mouth. "Let go of me. You're dead, I need to forget about you." He says, yanking his arm out and walking away.

I finally snap myself out of shock and slide down the wall. I will make Peter's life a living hell. He did this to me. I can't change it, so now I'm stuck like this, friendless.

I make my way back to the cafeteria, a few minutes before the bell rings. I enter the cafeteria, nobody noticing me. I make my way over to my spot at the table and sit down. Everyone continues talking like they don't see me, and quite frankly I don't think they ever will. But one person does talk, and then the whole group shuts up.

"Four, what are you looking at man?" Zeke asks, waving his hand in front of his face. I look at Four, and his eyes stay locked on mine. "Four, what the hell are you looking at?" Zeke asks again, looking straight at me, but not seeing me. "How can none of you guys see her?" He says in a tone that almost makes my hair stand on end. "See who?" Christina asks slowly, almost as if she's scared of his answer. "Tris! Don't any of you guys see her?!" He shouts, part of the cafeteria quieting down and looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I'm going insane." He mumbled, and gets up and walks off. I decide to follow him, keeping a good distance behind him. I keep quiet as he keeps walking.

Finally we arrive in another empty hallway. "Why won't you leave me alone?" He asks, looking around and finally meeting my gaze. "Because this is freaking weird!" I shout, the lights starting to flicker. He looks around, finally looking back at me. "Now listen." He says, stepping towards me. "I don't know what the hell is happening, but you need to leave me the fu-"

I cut him off by raising a hand. "No! You listen here dumbass." I yell, poking a finger at his chest. "I have done nothing to you. I can't do anything, I'm dead!" I yell "And I don't know what the hell is happening, I don't know how you can see me, but it's not my fault!" I scream at him, my eyes starting to water. I see his facial expression soften, but he still looks tense.

"And I don't know who you think you are, to be talking to me like this." I say, my voice croaking. "But if I could recall, you aren't the one who lost everything. Your friends, your family, your life, everything." I whisper, falling to the ground.

I don't mean to act this vulnerable, but what dead person wouldn't? I think back to the days where I would never let anyone see me act like this, and now, well now I'm nothing.

I can't stop myself from the pitiful sob that comes out. I slump up against the wall, and pull my knees to my chest. I try to hold in a sob, something my brother told me to do. _"Cry inside like a winner."_ But it just makes me sound even more ridiculous. "Please go away." I say, my sobs breaking through my words. "Tris…" He says quietly.

"Go!" I shout, but he doesn't move. Instead he walks next to me and slides down the wall. "Please. You can't… You can't see me like this." I say, stifling another sob. "It's okay to cry, you know? It won't make you seem weak." He says, his voice softer. "What happened, Tris?" He asks, and I look at him.

 _I can't tell him. He could get hurt._ "I c-can't tell you." I say, looking away. "Because then you could get hurt and end up like me." I say.

"No one would believe me anyways, but it'd just be nice to know." He says, and I shake my head. I'm about to talk, but instead another helpless cry explodes from my lips. I see him shift a little, as he tries to find a way to help. "Tris, Shh. It's okay…" He says, pleading me to stop. I try to stop, but it just causes me to cry even more.

"I'm s-sorry." I cry, rocking back and forth. Another sob stops right in my throat as I feel him pull me up, and into something I haven't had in a while. A _hug._ At first I'm tense and closed off, but then I melt into his embrace. I finally get my crying to go to a whimper, and then a whimper to go to heavy breathing.

He pulls away and looks down at me. "Sometimes all a person needs is a hug to fill the gap inside of them." He whispers, smiling slightly. And for the first time in a while, I actually smile a bit. "Thank you." I say, and he looks at me. "For what?" He asks, and I shrug. "For not walking away when I told you too." We both smile, staring at each other in silence. But sadly the bell fills both of our ears, causing us both to sigh.

"You wanna talk later?" He asks, and I nod. "At your grave?" He asks, and I nod. He smiles, and starts walking, looking back at me as people start walking into the hall. He smiles one last time at me, as he's swallowed by the crowd.

That day, I don't go to any of my friends classes. I just stay slumped against a wall, thinking about that hug. It was the first time in a year that I'd been hugged, or touched, or yet alone talked to. It almost felt as if a large part of my heart had been filled in.

I thought back to the smile that played on my lips, how I actually felt something. I also thought back to Four. That was a side of him that I'd never seen. It may have just been for a view seconds, but it was almost mesmerizing to see that side of him. I just wish he didn't hide it.

 **Time skip to later on this evening**

I walk to the graveyard, to the place they put my body into the ground. To my grave. I came here a little early, I come here every day. I guess it gives me some type of comfort. Every day I see my family walk down and drop flowers at my grave. It's almost painful for me to watch them in pain, _almost._

I sit at my grave, closing my eyes. I wish I was still alive. But apparently life doesn't give a shit about what you wish, or want. Life only gives a shit when you're happy, then it does it's very best to bring you down. That's what it did with me.

But soon, my friends will forget me. And I hope they do, they need to move on. They need to focus on themselves, not someone who's six feet into the ground. Sometimes I wish I could see my body, how decayed it probably looks, beaten, bruised, _dead._

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of crunching leaves. I look over and see Tobias dressed in black. "Why are you in all black?" I ask, and he smiles and stands next to me. "I came here to pay my respects." He says, staring at my grave. "You don't need to do that." I whisper, and silence fills the air for a split second.

"But I wanted too. Besides, I'm the only one who didn't visit your grave this summer." He says frowning. "I should've though." I sigh and shake my head. "It doesn't matter." I sigh "Besides, some people are glad I'm dead." I say, and he snaps his head towards me with an incredulous look. "What? Who?" He questions. "Is it someone that I know?" He asks, and I shrug. "That's for me to know, and for you to connect the dots." I say, making a dotting motion with my fingers.

"I'm sorry I was rude to you" He says, causing me to raise my eyebrows. "The big and bad Four is saying sorry? Well nothing matters anymore." I speak quietly "Once you're dead it's like any grudge you've ever held is gone, except for the one who ended it all." I say, staring blankly at my grave. "When I was younger I wanted to be dead. I really, really wanted too." He says, this time causing me to look at him. "Why?"

"Well." He says, smiling at me. "That's for me to know, and for you to connect the dots."

 **What'd you think? I'd like to wake up to a lot of reviews tomorrow. Anyways, next chapter I will be starting some competitions, so the quicker you review, the quicker I update and get this story in motion. ALSO, tell my how your day went.**


	3. Chapter 3 all bitches pay

**I'm so happy with all these reviews! But, can we get to like 28 reviews or more by the end of this chapter. And I'm using someone's idea in this, I'll say at the bottom whose idea it was. I decided right here will be my only disclaimer; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. HAPPY LATE FOURTH OF JULY!**

 **Tris POV**

Something in me almost feels different. I can't exactly pinpoint it, but I definitely know somethings changed. I'm starting to feel happy again, I'm starting to feel human, almost. Thanks to Four.

But as Four's trying to put together my puzzle I've given him, I'm trying to figure out his. I don't know how I would be able to tell him that it was Peter, without him getting hurt. I really, really wish I could tell him, but I don't want him to get hurt.

Currently, I'm sitting at the dining table in the house that I used to live in. My family sits there, if silence could kill every one of them would be dead, like me. Even this silence is killing me. I examine each of my family members. There's my mom, her face slightly turned down. There's my dad, his eyes closed and his face cringing slightly. Then there's my brother, tear filled eyes. "I need to be excused." He says, and walks away crying.

I look at my family one more time, as I follow Caleb into his room. Suddenly he collapses on the bed and starts crying. "I'm so sorry, Bea." I stand there, listening. "I shouldn't have made fun of you." He cries, laying down on his bed. He stares up at the ceiling, tears flowing freely down his face. "I wish you were here." Caleb, I am here. "I wish I could tell you how sorry I am…" He closes his eyes tightly "…for being a terrible brother." He says, bawling his eyes out. "Its okay, Caleb." I whisper, walking away.

I don't bother stopping. I just walk right though the door. I keep walking down the dark and empty street. I stop in my tracks when I see the light on in front of Four's house. Four and I lived very close to each other, like two minutes. I hear the sound of leather against skin. _I wonder what's going on._ "Worthless." I hear someone spit, and a door slam.

"Four?" I call, because he's the only one who can hear me. "Four!" I shout, still receiving no answer. I could just walk through the front door, but that's kind of rude… I get pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of someone groaning. By how deep the groan is, I soon recognize it as Four. _Maybe I should just leave._ I think.

"Four!" I shout. "It's me, Tris!" I hear shuffling, and a loud groan. I see Four pop his head out of the window. I also gasp when I see blood dripping off of him, and landing on the ground. "Please, go away Tris." He says, but his eyes say otherwise. "Tris, I'll be fine." He lies, causing me to snort. "Are you sure you're okay?" I call up, and he nods. I see him shift slightly, and then cringe. "Really? Because you don't look okay." I say, watching him swallow nervously.

"Tris, I really need you to go away." He says sternly. "I'll be fine." He says, giving me a reassuring smile, though I see right through it, I nod. "See you at school tomorrow?" I ask, and he nods. I wave goodbye, and walk off.

I walk off feeling guilt. Although I don't know why. I did exactly what he asked me, I went away. But it just doesn't feel right. I don't know what happened, but it still makes me worried. I decide that I'll confront him tomorrow, at school. Well I hope, if I can't get him alone, then he won't talk to me. He'd look crazy, and I can't crush Four's reputation now, can I?

I keep walking, to the spot that ended it all. Besides the fact that I was murdered there, it's a very peaceful place. Luckily, it's not a very far walk and I arrive there rather shortly. I head over to my favorite rock to sit on, which is the rock Christina and I would sit on all the time.

As I sit, I try and remember the scene that unfolded here. Did I really just black out when I hit the water? Something in my mind is telling me otherwise, but I don't remember… maybe it's for the best. And I-

I snap my head when I hear leaves crunching, and my stomach drops. There _he_ is. There the monster is. There Peter is. I watch him walk straight towards me, and sit next to me on the rock. I get off the rock quickly, trembling in rage. I wish I could just grab him and throw him off the edge like he did me, but that's not how my life works anymore.

The only person I've ever been able to have body contact with is Four. I stare daggers at him, trying to will him to kill himself. But it's useless. I hear a sigh come from him, almost a happy sigh. "Oh Tris. It almost feels like you're still here." He says, chuckling. "But that's not possible, is it?" I want to scream at him. "No it's not, you're dead. But now you're even more popular." I see his face start to become angry. "If you'd only said yes at that party, you wouldn't be…" He pauses "Dead, useless, nothing. You might actually still be here." He jumps off the rock, pulling something out of his jacket.

He walks towards the edge, and drops something into the river. I look at the edge, and see it's a rose. A freaking rose. God, do I hate him… I try to shove him, but I just go right through him and over the cliff. I hang on to the edge, afraid to fall again. "Well, better get going." He smiles, walking away whistling.

I look over my shoulder, to see the same rushing water I died in. I know it won't kill me, but I don't want to experience that again, I guess you could say I'm afraid to fall. I let out a cry, not a cry for help, just for fear. "Oh what the hell." I mumble, and close my eyes, ready to fall. _Be brave Tris._ I tell myself, ready to see what happens. Right as I let go, I feel a pair of hands grab me.

I look up to those mesmerizing blue eyes. "Oh thank god!" I cry, and he hoists me up and back onto my own two feet. "You okay?" He asks, and I nod. "What were you doing?" He asks me, raising his eyebrows. I couldn't tell him that I tried to shove Peter, because then he would know who killed me. "Uh… I slipped." I answer, and he gives me another raised eyebrow in return. "Okay." He says, suspicion laced in his voice.

"Wait, how'd you find me?" I ask. And he scratches the back of his neck. "Uh… well…" I cut him off with wide eyes. "Were you following me?!" I screech, and watch as he shifts uncomfortably. "Not exactly… I went out after my dad left and tried to catch up to you." He pauses, and I motion for him to keep going. "Well, I saw someone walking away from here, so I couldn't see who." He says "And then here you were, hanging over the edge."

I almost double over in laughter. Not because I'm happy, but because he could've almost saw Peter. Asshole gets away every time. "What happened earlier?" I suddenly ask, and his mood changes instantly. "I uh, I can't tell you." He whispers, I open my mouth but he cuts me off. "And just like you're not ready to tell me what happened, I'm not ready to tell you either." I nod, and stand there with nothing to say.

I see him move quickly to me, and wrap his arms around me. On instinct I hug back, but pull away when he hisses in pain. "What? What's wrong?!" I ask, worried. I look at my arms, and see that they have blood on them.

"Four, there's no choice, what happened?" I ask, watching him cringe in pain. I walk behind him, and see blood seeping through his shirt. "Four, take your shirt off now." I command, and he looks back at me. "Already wanting to see me naked?" He jokes, but no way in hell is he gonna avoid this. "Dammit Four! Take your damn shirt off!" He glares at me, but complies.

Once it's off, I gasp. There's blood everywhere on his back. But beyond the blood, there's slashes on his back. Fresh, old, small, big. They're everywhere on his back. I stand there, staring at the countless scars on his back. "Four, what happened?" I ask quietly, and he shakes his head. "I'm not telling." I press my lips into a straight line, as he stares at me.

"Fine, how about we make a deal?" I ask "I'll tell you what happened when I was murdered, and you tell me what happened to you." I say, and he seems to think for a second. "Fine. You go first." He says, and I sigh. I'd have to tell him someday, might as well get it over with.

I start from how I rejected someone at the party, and when I left the party. Then I go to when I was told to take another way home, so I took this way. Then I told him how someone grabbed me from behind, and how we fought. And finally, I get to the part where I was thrown over.

"Who did this to you?" He whispers, his jaw clenched in anger. I look down in silence. " _Who_ did this to you?" He asks, even more slowly, but even more deadly. "Peter. Peter Hayes." I whisper, and I see his eyes light up in anger. "WHAT?" He shouts, and clenches his fists. "Four." I say, but he looks blinded by anger. "Four." I say a little more sternly and he looks at me. "Your turn." I say, and he rolls his eyes.

He starts telling me how his mom died, and then how his dad started abusing him, and up to this day he still does. ( _You all know Four's story)_

"We're going to get back at Peter." He whispers.

"What?" I ask, almost thinking I imagined it. "We're going to make him turn himself in." He says, crossing his arms. "How?" I ask, and he smiles. "Let's just say we get to scare the hell out of someone."

 **I hope you liked it! The idea I used was from ellie2297. She gave me the idea of getting back at Peter. Anyways, 28** **th** **reviewer gets to be in my next chapter. Also won't update until 28 reviews**


	4. Chapter 4 Peter? Peter Hayes

**Okay, I think it's time for the flash backs to start :D Anyways, sorry for not updating quickly. I've been really busy lately, getting mouth surgery soon, blah blah blah… ANYWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND WAIT… I have to tell you all something. I'm gonna start doing something called** _ **Book of the chapter.**_ **What it is, is I'm going to choose a book that I like, and I'm going to mention it. Okay anyways, on to the fun part.**

 **Tris POV**

" _Common Tris! Let's go or we'll be late!" Christina shouts in my ear. I cringe and glare at her. "Okay! Hang on… One more thing… DONE!" I shout, unplugging my curling wand. "Let's rock this party." We both laugh, and head down into my blue Audi convertible._

 _Every Friday Zeke and Uriah throw these massive parties, which Christina and I always attend. The strong smell of alcohol hits me like a bus filled with twenty pregnant hippos. "Wow, I think this is the most alcohol they've ever severed." Christina states. I nod in agreement, and we head off to the dance floor._

 _The music makes my heart thump and I let the music take me away. I hear multiple catcalls, but I just drown them out. Christina and I dance like it's the last time we're ever gonna dance. I feel a tap on my shoulder, ready to kill whoever interrupted me. I look to see Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna. "Oh my god, Tris! You look amazing!" Marlene squealed, giving me a hug. I laugh and thank her. "You too Christina! God, I love this color on you, what is it?" She asks, and Christina smiles brightly._

" _It's flamingo pink." She answers "It's my favorite color." She exclaims, and we all laugh. "Common! Let's dance like we're gonna die tomorrow!" Shauna shouts, and we all start dancing to the beat. I block out everything, letting the music consume me._

" _What's up, girls!" I hear someone call, and we all turn to see Will, Uriah, and Zeke walking towards us. "Where's Four?" I ask, scanning the crowd for him. Uriah shrugs "He just wasn't awesome enough to join us." He pauses, and then smirks. "Guys! We should play-" He gets cut off by Four. "Sorry, I had some 'stuff' to take care of." The guys nod, glad Four came. "As I was saying." Uriah coughs, fake glaring at Four. "We should play spin the bottle. Just our group." Uriah says, and we all agree._

 _We walk into an unoccupied bedroom, and Uriah pulls out an empty beer bottle. "Okay, each of us takes a chug, last person to drink it gets to start." He says, and takes a chug of it._

 _We finish the bottle in one lap, except it lands on Will. "Will, spin it to win it." Will rolls his eyes and spins it. We all watch as the bottle lands on Lynn. Lynn groans, and we all laugh. "It's not funny." Lynn says, and Will kisses her for two seconds. The required time limit for a kiss is two seconds._

" _Okay Lynn, spin it." Four says. She spins it and coughs when it lands on Marlene. Marlene also groans, but goes over to Lynn. Lynn kisses Marlene, but they both kiss stiff as a board. They pull away very shortly, and Marlene spins the bottle. She smiles when it lands on Uriah. "Prepare for a ten minute make out session." I mutter, and everybody groans._

 _We watch as their "Kiss" turns into a heated make out session. "Guys! You've been making out for over two minutes! Rip apart your swollen lips!" I shout annoyed. They finally pull away, hair messed up, and lips swollen._

" _Uriah, spin." Christina says, and he gladly spins. I watch as the bottle slows down, and lands directly on me. "Oh for f*cks sake." I groan and he walks over to me. He smirks and presses his lips to mine. I have to admit, it's not a bad kiss._

 _We pull away after like seven seconds. "She's a good kisser!" Uriah laughs, and I blush just a little. "Okay! My turn!" I say, redirecting the attention. I spin, and time seems to slow down as I watch the bottle spin. The bottle stops, and I look up to see it landed on Four. Everybody cheers, because apparently they've been shipping us since we're both single. I walk over to him, and slowly press my lips to his._

 _The time seems to fade as I notice how soft and full his lips are. I deepen the kiss just a little, and he grips my waist tightly._

 _We pull apart as we hear someone clear their throats. I look around blushing and notice I'm in his lap. I quickly climb out and sit back where I was. "Told you they'd be good together." Someone mutters, but I drown that out_

"Tris!" I hear someone call. "Tris!" I hear someone shout a little louder. "What?" I snap, looking to the person that called. I see Four standing there, looking a tad bit concerned. "You zoned out for like ten minutes." He says, and I groan. "I'm having flashbacks." I say, putting my head in my hands. "Oh." Is all he says.

"You ready?" He asks, and I suddenly remember what I was supposed to do. "Let's make him pay." I say, and walk right through the bathroom door, which for some reason was locked. I see all the stall doors open. I start walking, but stop dead in my tracks when I hear a disturbing sound. **(Innocent minds might wanna skip this part)**

"Tris!" I hear a guy shout from the end stall. I storm to the end stall, and what I see makes me wanna puke. If that's even possible for a ghost to do. My eyes fill with anger at the sight in front of me.

It's Peter. Peter Hayes, jerking off. Oh my fucking god. I turn away quickly, trying to think of ways to scare the hell out of him. "Common Tris. Give it to me, baby." I gag, but luckily he can't hear me, or see me unless I want him too. I hear multiple moans coming from him, and that's when I've had it.

 **(Innocent minds can resume reading here)**

I storm to the first stall, grabbing it, and slamming it hard. I hear him scream, but I don't hear him move. I move onto the second stall, doing the same thing I did to the first stall. I hear him gasp, and I smile when I see him appear.

His eyes are wide with fear as he looks for the source that did it. "H-hello?" He asks sounding like he's just pissed himself. I notice that he finally put his 'thing' away. "Who's there?" He asks, sounding a little more confident. I grab the third door, the second to last one, and I slam it again. He stands there, his eyes wide with fear.

But he doesn't move. I smile and walk to the last stall, the one he was in. I move it just a little to the point it creaks, he looks at it in fear, and I slam it with all the force I have left in me. It makes a loud bang, and it falls off the hinges. He bolts out, unlocking the door. I quickly move the door back on its hinges.

"I swear to god, Four! There was something in there, look the door fell off its hinges." Peter shrieks, but stops and looks dumbfounded when he sees it back in place. I notice Four look at me and smirk slightly. "Peter, maybe you should go see a good doctor…" Four mumbles, sounding bored. Peter looks livid, and he storms out of the bathroom.

"Nice." Four says, laughing. "Whatever you did scared the hell out of him." I smile slightly, but not fully. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, walking over to me. I sigh deeply, and slide down the wall. "I miss being alive." I whisper, leaning my head back on the wall. "Your friends still miss you too." He says and I look at him weird. "They're your friends too." I say, and he shakes his head.

"Ever since you died the group hasn't been the same." He sighs "Christina hardly eats anymore." I cringe, noticing how she has been getting skinnier. "Zeke and Uriah haven't thrown a party since then." I gasp, but he continues. "Marlene and Lynn barely talk anymore." I drop my head down into my hands, rubbing my temple.

"Why can't they just move on?" I ask "Why can't I just move on." I sigh, and feel him start rubbing circles on my back. "Tris." He says sternly. "Don't ever ask why they can't move on. They adored you, and you adored them." He sighs deeply. "That's why nobody wants to move on. Some of them refuse to believe that was your body." He says.

"Refuse? As in they still think I'm alive?" I ask, and he nods. "Well that's stupid. They found my body." I whisper sadly, but he just hugs me. "It'll be okay Tris. And even though it doesn't seem like it, I assure you it will." I nod and melt into his hug.

It's been a long time since I've felt comfort. Since I've talked. Since I've felt anything but dead. And now, Four's changing that. And quite frankly; I'm scared to death. "Uh, Four?" I hear a voice ask, and both of our heads snap up. I see Will standing in front of the both of us, not looking at me, obviously.

"What you doing buddy?" Will asks, looking at Four like he's insane. "Um… Just uh, zipping my jacket up." He lies, zipping his jacket up. "Really? Because it almost looked like you were hugging the air." Four turns red, and Will just laughs. "I'm kidding buddy. I'll see you in Calculus." Will says, and Four nods. Will walks out and we just awkwardly stand there. It then hits me and I realized, I died without dating anyone.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Anyways, book of the chapter is Mortal instruments: City of bones. Read it if you haven't and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5 but I'm dead

**Hey Muffins, long time no see right? Anyways, I made a decision; it doesn't matter how many reviews I get, all that matters is that the people who enjoy this story don't have to wait forever. Because I know I hate it when I have to wait for someone to update, it bugs the crap out of me. So I will update as often as I can but, keep in mind I'm starting school in a week…**

 **Tris POV**

You know how they say "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger…"? Yeah well, what if it does kill you? Then what? Is it supposed to make you weaker, or what? Because to me that's a bull shit thing to say…

" _Tris!" I hear my name being called. I spin around to see Christina stumbling towards me. She trips, falling into me. "Woah… Easy on the beer Chris." I laugh, but she brushes my comment off. "Isn't this party just fabulous?" She asks in a new jersey accent. I laugh as she stumbles even more. "Just perfect?" I say more of a question._

" _So Tris, what do you think of the people at this party?" She asks and I shrug. "Some of the girls are sluts… and as for the guys…" I trail off and she laughs. "I think Peter's gonna try to make a move on you…" I look up to see him walking towards me. "Oh hell…" I groan "Don't you dare leave…" I threaten Christina and she nods. "Hello Tris." He says, staring me up and down._

 _He looks towards Christina with disliking in his eyes. "Christina." He says curtly. She snorts, hooking her arm through mine. "We have better people to talk to…" She says and we start to walk away. But our escape route is cut short when my arm gets yanked back. "What the hell?" Christina asks, snarling at Peter._

" _I wasn't done talking to you, Tris." He hisses, and I try to twist my arm out of his grasp, but to no avail. "Let me go." I shout, but it's a muffled yelled over the music. "Damn you Peter!" Christina hisses, smacking him in the face. The party falls silent as Peter glares daggers at us. Just then Peter grabs me and pulls me in for a god damn kiss._

" _EW!" Christina shouts, and I push him off of me. "Ass hole." I shout at him, spilling my beer all over him. Christina does the same, laughing afterwards. "This isn't over you bitch." He whispers and stalks off._

 _Soon the music turns back on and the life of the party starts back up._

I walk through the streets of my neighborhood, reminiscing. I stop in my tracks as I see Marlene and Christina walking right towards me. They walk in silence with their heads low. "Chris?" Marlene asks, looking up. "Hmm?"" Christina mumbles, looking exhausted. "Do you ever think she's still alive?" Christina stops and turns to look at her.

"I know it sounds crazy but-" Christina cuts her off. "Even after they found her body, it never seemed like she died." Christina sighs. "But the chances of her being alive don't even exists anymore." She says and keeps walking. "But-" Christina snaps around and shakes her head. "Don't. She's dead, they found her body…" The last part Christina says softer, before she starts crying.

"I want her back!" Christina sobs, dropping down onto her knees. Marlene just stands there, tears running freely down her face. "I do too." Marlene whispers, falling to her knees. "I wish I could be back…" I whisper, before walking off.

 **TIME SKIP MIS AMIGAS**

"Okay Tris. Step two of getting revenge is in progress." Four says, walking next to me into the school. He hands me a folded paper. "Slip this in Peters locker." Four whispers, before walking off.

I make my way over to Peters locker and slip it in his locker. I see him start to make his way over to his locker with Drew and Molly trailing behind. I step aside and watch as he opens his locker. The folded paper falls onto his foot, and he opens it. I watch as his eyes grow wide and he throws the paper on the ground.

I look to see what the paper has on it, and freeze when I do. It has a picture of my face and the title says _Assumed dead teen Beatrice Prior has authorities thinking again._

 _Beatrice Elaine Prior's body was supposedly found floating in a river. But now authorities are saying that was indeed not her body, but just a fake. Investigators have yet to believe she is alive, but will resume searching._

I look up at Peter, and see his worried expression. "Shit, shit, shit!" He whisper yells, and runs off. I see Christina look at the paper questioningly and walk over to it. The rest of the gang follows her and watches as she picks up the paper. Her eyes scan over it, and her mouth drops open. "Oh my god." She whispers. "What? What is it?" Uriah asks, grabbing it.

"Is this some joke?" He shouts, looking around angrily. Just then the hallway TV flashes on and the exact same thing plays, except a person is talking. I watch as Christina drops to her knees, crying again. "What if she's still alive?"

I watch my friends faithful expressions and frown. Just then Four stands right beside me. "I found it in the newspaper."

"But I'm dead, Four." I whisper.


End file.
